The all knowing Brittany
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Post Goodbye, when the others find out that Quinn bought Rachel the train tickets. Brittany lets a little information slip. Based off of a photo set on tumblr. Faberry


Rachel Berry, never all four years of high school thought that she would end up being friends with Quinn Fabray. She had hoped for it, prayed regularly that the blonde girl would just notice her for once but never thought it would happen. So it's understandable that she walks back to the choir room in kind of a happy little daze completely unaware of five other members of of Glee club and clutching the train tickets to her chest.

She sits down without so much of a word to any of them.

"Berry, what's with dopey look?" Santana asked with only a tiny bit of bite to it.

Rachel looked up slowly and smiled at another girl who she didn't think she would ever be friends with. And just shrugged her shoulders. "Quinn really does want to be my friend."

"No shit Berry." Santana mumbles with a smirk. Rachel just ignores her because really? Nothing can bring her down from this high. She shakes her head and holds up the ticket that was up until that very moment still clutched to her chest.

"Train tickets from New York to New Haven?" Puck asks. "So what?"

"Quinn got them so we could stay in touch." explained Rachel excitedly.

Santana snatched it out of her hand and gasped. "Holy shit Rachel this must have cost her a fortune!"

"I can't believe she did that." Puck said as he took a look at it. Brittany just beamed at Rachel like she knew a secret.

"It's kind of like that time in middle school when Quinn was in love with Laura Wright so saved up all her lunch money and bought her a really pretty bracelet."

Realization of what Brittany was saying dawned on the three others at the same time. "What did you just say?" Rachel asked the happy daze evaporating rapidly.

"Really pretty bracelet? It had a little heart near the clasp with-"

"No... No... No the love part!" She yelped cutting the blonde off and earning her a cold glare from Santana.

Brittany for her part did a little dance with her shoulders and said. "Well yeah, Quinn's like really into treating her lady... except you guys aren't together." Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh... My... God." said Rachel slowly before she jumped up narrowly avoiding Santana trying to stop her.

Twenty minutes later found Rachel standing at the Fabray door her heart beating rapidly in her chest. So Quinn was in love with her. What did that even mean? Yes, Rachel had been fighting her attraction to the blonde thinking that Quinn could never feel the same way for her. Who would love her anyways? She was a high maintenance diva who would do anything short of sleeping with people to get to the top.

Not to mention that Quinn had made it abundantly clear over the past four years that she didn't think Rachel was pretty at all. That's why she was with Finn, because she was so sure that no one would ever love her like he did.

Rachel was just about to turn around and leave when the door swung open to Quinn in a tank top and pair of shorts, her hair pulled up in a messy pony tail.

"Santana said you would be here soon."

"Are you in love with me?" Rachel blurted out before she could stop herself.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. "Rachel look I can... It's not a big deal I'm not going to put the moves on you or anything I really want us to be friends."

Rachel shook her head looking up at Quinn through her lashes. "Say, I wanted you to put the moves on me as you so eloquently put it would you.. would you do that?" Rachel took two steps forward closing the space between the two girls. Quinn in her shock took another step back.

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice betraying how nervous she was.

"If you would just hold still for a second I'm trying to kiss you." Rachel said gently. Without so much of a warning Quinn suddenly closed the space between them and pressed her lips against Rachel's briefly before pulling back to see the brunettes reaction. Right when Quinn leaned in again Rachel moved away from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a light laugh.

Quinn scowled at her but played along. "Hold still Berry I'm trying to kiss you."


End file.
